Mellisa
by Aber-foorn
Summary: Wystawiam to na próbę, mam nadzieję ,że nie zjecie mnie żywcem. Historia ma miejsce trzy lata po pierwszej wojnie. Severus Snape wraca do Hogwartu gdzie czeka na niego wiele wyzwań. W tym dość niezwykła Gryfonka. Jak sobie z tym poradzi?


Słoneczne sierpniowe lato. Trzy dziewczyny wracały z plaży ,ale zatrzymały się jeszcze by przebrać ze strojów kąpielowych ponieważ zanosiło się na deszczowe popołudnie ,a żadna z nich nie miała ochoty moknąc w chłodnym deszczu po niemal całodniowym leżeniu na słońcu. Wszystkie weszły do budynku niewielkiej publicznej toalety. Po chwili niewysoka , farbowana blondynka szybko wyszła z budynku i skierowała się ku budce z napojami. Po pewnym czasie wyszła kolejna dziewczyna. Była dosyć wysoka i szczupła miała ciemno-rude włosy związane niedbale w niską kitkę ,stanęła na środku wyboistej drogi ,która prowadziła pod górę wypatrując kogoś. Trzecia z nich była niska i miała ciemnobrązowe włosy i prawie czarne oczy jednak nie była ani szczupła ani gruba była tzw. ''średnia'' i wciąż siedziała w toalecie.

-Agnieszka! Pospiesz się ,ile można się przebierać ?- niecierpliwiła się Klaudia

- Już ,już! Poczekaj chwilkę…Przeklęta sprzączka...- powiedziałam z rozdrażnieniem nadal walcząc z zapięciem od sandała.

-A gdzie Kaśka? Miała tylko iść po picie i zaraz wracać?- Klaudia westchnęła z rezygnacją patrząc w tamtą stronę

–Pewnie zatrzymała się na ''pogawędkę'' z jakimś chłopakiem więc…-

–Udało się!- wykrzyknęłam z triumfem przerywając siostrze w połowie zdania i wybiegłam z budynku

-No nareszcie !- wykrzyknęłam widząc zbliżającą się kuzynkę

-Więc jak twój nowy „kolega" ma na imię?- zapytała z lekką ironią Klaudia

–Eee tam. Nic ciekawego.- odparła z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

– No dobra wracajmy. Nie mam ochoty zmoknąć…- powiedziałam i ruszyłam pod górę w stronę głównej ulicy prowadzącej do niedużego miasteczka. W połowie drogi do domu zaczął kropić deszcz .

–No nie!- jęknęła Kaśka –Zaraz rozpada się na dobre i całe przemokniemy!-

( 5 min. Później)

–Łaaa! Chyba nie ma na mnie już nawet suchej nitki. Szybciej!- darłam się na siostrę ,która biegła przede mną .

-„_Cholera jasna...następnym razem weźmiemy jakiś transport!"- _pomyślałam sfrustrowana i niespodziewanie usłyszałam zbliżający się tentem kopyt. Spojrzałam za siebie i zobaczyłam nadjeżdżającego blondyna na brązowym koniu. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłam ,że podjeżdża do nas i zatrzymuje się.

-Hej! Czekajcie!- koleś spojrzał na mnie jakoś dziwnie

-Po co ,żeby moknąc? Nie dzięki.- odparła Klaudia mimo wszystko zwalniając trochę

–Chciałem podrzucić jedną z was kawałek ,bo jesteście tak obładowane tym wszystkim.- odparła z nieśmiałym uśmiechem nieznajomy.

– Taa pewnie i co jeszcze? Nawet Cię nie znamy!- powiedziałam

– Chciałem pomóc. Nie daj się prosić! Weź od koleżanek te toboły i wskakuj. Podrzucę Cię kawałek. Co ty na to?-

-To nie jest zły pomysł…- powiedział najmłodsza ,zarzucając rudawą czupryną

- Nie mam siły już targać tego wszystkiego.-dodała nasza kuzynka

–No nie wiem…A z resztą co mi szkodzi to tylko kawałek. Zgoda!-

-O.K daj rękę ,pomogę Ci wsiąść. Usiądziesz przede mną – Powiedział nieznajomy i dodał widząc moją minę -…żeby nie spaść oczywiście – powiedział ciesząc się jak dziecko.

-No to w drogę! Do zobaczenia w domu- powiedziałam z uśmiechem kiedy już wgramoliłam się na grzbiet wierzchowca.

-Więc ruszajmy - powiedział chłopak i koń ruszył z miejsca kłusem , tuż za zakrętem nagle przyspieszyliśmy. Krzyknęłam ze strachu , ponieważ nigdy jeszcze nie jechałam galopem.

– Co ty wyprawiasz!- darłam się na blondyna

– Uspokój się ,bo mi spadniesz!- i wrzucił za siebie rzeczy dziewczyn , obejrzałam się za nimi nie wierząc własnym oczom ,co ten świr wyprawia ,ale niestety deszcz ograniczał mi widoczność. On widząc moją minę tylko powiedział

- Tak będzie nam łatwiej wystartować, schyl się trochę!-

- Oszalałeś! Natychmiast się zatrzymaj!-

-Przykro mi Aga ,ale muszę odmówić-

-„_C-co? Skąd On zna moje imię_?"- pomyślałam wystraszona i zaczęłam się szarpać by się wydostać z uścisku chłopaka ale On tylko chwyciła mnie jeszcze mocniej

–Cholera ,znaleźli Cię! Trzymaj się mocno!-

-Jak to? Kto znalazł? O co chodzi?- Nic nie z tego rozumiałam, nieznajomy jeszcze coś krzyczała , ale do mnie już nic nie docierało czułam tylko strach i przerażenie. Zamknęłam oczy. Ocknęłam się z tego dopiero kiedy wjechaliśmy na stadninę i koń przeskakiwał przez przeszkodę ,wtedy zauważyłam osobę ,na którą wydzierała się od jakiegoś czasu mój porywacz. Facet na białym koniu w czarnym T-shircie i krótkich ciemnych włosach. Nagle tuż koło mojej twarzy przeleciała… kula światła?

-Co to jest?- krzyczałam

–Twoja śmierć ,jeśli się zaraz nie uspokoisz! Tam ,startuj w tamtym miejscu!- Ku mojemu przerażeniu koń skoczył i… poleciał! W powietrze! Tego było dla mnie za wiele

–Nieee! Postaw mnie na ziemi! Słyszysz! Postaw mnie na ziemi!-

- Przestań się drzeć w końcu bo ogłuchnę! I nie szarp się bo inaczej będziesz miała bolesny upadek z kilkunastu metrów!- wtedy spojrzałam w dół i… to był duuuży błąd. Miałam chyba lęk wysokości bo zaczęło kręcić mi się w głowie. Ze strachu wtuliłam się w chłopaka. –Aa!- krzyknęłam gdy zobaczyłam krew. Był ranny w ramię patrzyłam na to w osłupieniu.

-„_Co mam robić_?"- myślałam gorączkowo –„_ Muszę mu jakoś pomóc_!''-. Zdjęłam swój pasek od spodni i zawiązałam go najmocniej jak umiałam ponad raną. Nie byłam pewna , ale chyba trochę mniej krwawił ( A może tylko mi się wydawało?) w każdym razie podziękował mi za to i powiedział

–Przygotuj się! Teraz będzie najgorzej!-

-C-co?- spojrzałam przed siebie i zobaczyłam tego bruneta…tez był ranny , patrzył na nas nienawistnym wzrokiem tak jakby próbował nas zabić samym spojrzeniem. Wzdrygnęłam się na samą myśl o tym.

-Oddaj ją!- Krzyczał

-Po moim trupie!- odparł porywacz

-Jak sobie życzysz- Powiedział z lodowatym uśmiechem i wysłał kolejna „kulę światła" ( chyba mi się wydawało , albo wyrzucił ją z… ręki? ) blondyn nagle skierował rumaka w dół unikając pocisku. Teraz wszystko działo się w zawrotnym tempie . Spadaliśmy w dół , koleś pognał za nami ciskając ''światłem'' mój porywacz nie pozostawał dłużny ,wtedy blondyn coś krzykną ,koń poleciał już równolegle do ziemi i tuż przed nami pojawiło się niekształtne koło. Było takie jasne ,a wokół były małe błyskawice. Wlecieliśmy w to ,a brunet został daleko za nami. W środku było strasznie głośno ,tak jakbym znalazła się w wentylatorze. Przenieśliśmy się na drugą stronę…


End file.
